Demons and Reapers
by DejaLawsfordBirthdayDragneel
Summary: Chastity E. Spears is the daughter of the Grim Reaper, William T. Spears. While having to save Grell, Chastity meets a demon whose red eyes, and sheepish grins affects her in ways she doesn't like, much to the demon's pleasure. As the story of Chastity E. Spears goes on, the more she grows attached to this mysterious demon, but would William accept this?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting and Greeting

**Hii, so I don't even know ****_how _****this idea came to me, I think I just thought of how William looked as a girl, then I drew it out, and realized that the picture looked a lot like him, and then thought that could be his daughter, so I just started thinking of how a daughter of his would be and yada yada yada.**

**So to make a long story short, I thought of how Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler would be if William had a daughter and yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji in any way, shape or form. If I did, William's daughter would be a character in it, and there would be some serious or tiny hints of yaoi in it, K? K.**

**If you want to see the picture I made of William's daughter, then go on deviant and search ' ortnum ', and you will see it! :)**

**Now my children, read on, read on! I'll see you at the bottom! :D.**

* * *

At this point, to say he were irritated, would be a complete understatement. More like, beyond agitated where he could at least grit his teeth into dust, and pull out all of the dark hairs in his head.

William Spears has decided he were fed up with his daughter's hormones, or horny-mones, if you yearn for a tasteless joke. Seeing her flirt with the other Shinigamis at the association irked poor William's nerves to the fullest.

He didn't know what came over him that night in the year of 1884, as he watched the mother of the girl's brutal death, and the brutal death of the girl's next. It wasn't even most, but all the time where William failed to show or feel emotions towards anything, besides disgust at Demons, but that night he felt more than disgust as he watched the girl's Cinematic record as her life flashed before her eyes. Seeing her life, going through nothing but abuse and horrid things, that she grew knowing such things to be called love at the age of 11, angered William. He didn't know what he were thinking then, but he felt pity for the girl, and needed to prove to her what love really was, and not what she knew it was. Instead of taking the girl's Cinematic records, he took the girl's soul and brought her back as a Shinigami, and from then on, she knew William as father, her whole past life forgotten.

He knew raising a child, especially a girl, would be an issue, especially since there were no other women in his life to help out. But if it were a choice, he'd pick taking a boy over a girl any day, because he wouldn't have to bother protecting the boy from the men around them, he didn't have to deal with... _girl problems_. Plus he'd rather much have the Birds and the Bees talk to a son, rather than a daughter.

It would just be easier on him that way.

Not only did the girl grow to be one flirt of a daughter, he apparently continues to deal with the near sexual harassment from Grell, but William knew it won't be long before it's complete sexual harassment, but with Grell it's like having _another _daughter around, except with an incest fetish.

And, _not only _with that, but his daughter actually looks up to not only him, but Grell also, they both having a thing for Sebastian, and the color red, well Chastity has more of a liking for the sight and feel of blood. But there's not a doubt in William's mind, that one day, his daughter, Grell number two, as he calls her, and Grell himself would make him have a heart attack if possible for Shinigamis. They're just too much.

Sighing loudly, pushing his glasses up his nose with the tip his weapon. Stalking over to his daughter, as she aimlessly flirted with a newbie, trailing her finger up and down his arm as the guy noticeably blushed and shivered.

Gripping her arm, causing her to gasp, startled." Please, go do a job, instead of dawdling around with my daughter, unless you want consequences." William threatened, using the tip of his weapon to fix his glasses, causing the glare from the lights above to reflect off them.

Frightened, the guy nodded." S-Sorry, Mr. Spears sir." The guy stuttered, before bowing his head and turning to William's daughter, who pouted." B-Bye." He scurried off. As soon as he was out of hearing range, William turned to glare down at his daughter.

" Now, now Father, that wasn't very nice." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

William looked his daughter over and quirked an eyebrow in disapproval at her attire.

It consisted of white tight dress pants, a strapless white tight corset with white strings, white shoes with a slight heel, but a large black suit jacket that William couldn't help but think it belonged to someone she formally was with, her large unique scythe clutched in her hands that consisted of white also, but were coated with gray.

" Why don't you wear a dress, you know it's lady-like to do so, Chastity." William sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose.

" Because all the human girls nowadays wear dresses. All pink and frilly and bouncy, it's disgusting, Father! You know I like to be different!" She whined, stomping her feet like a child, despite her age of 15.

William just cursed under his breath at his daughter's childish behavior. " Whatever you want, Chastity. I know you can spend the day doing other things instead of flirting around like a..." William trailed off, looking for another word other than ' whore ', because it would be beyond rude to say something like that his daughter.

" Like a, what?" She frowned.

" Like, a needy desperate girl." He decided, satisfied with his answer as the frown removed from his daughter's face, and were replaced with a bright smile.

" I'm most certainly not desperate nor needy, that's for sure! But I can't help it, all these deliciously ravishing looking men around here, if I didn't have any shame, I would pounce on you too, Father!" She squealed, as William just sweat-dropped used to his daughter's behavior.

" Well, I'd rather you not. I have a job for you anyways." He held his weapon under his arm, as he opened his book that carried everywhere he went. Scanning the pages he found a page." Here you are. There is a man who goes by the name of Ambrose Meriwether. He is 24 years of age. He lives in the lower parts in London, and does nothing but steal from the Rich. His death date is on the 6th of this month, the date today being the 4th, and I want you to follow him around, and judge him on wether or not he should be spared when his death comes. He currently is sleeping in his home, so no stress on finding him, when you reach the human world." William closed the book back, making it disappear.

" Alright. Stalking a thief for two days, and to ponder if he should live or stay deceased, I'm on it. Am I working alone?" Chastity spoke.

" I would team you with someone since you usually are with others on jobs, but I'd rather you be alone this time, so no. if that's alright with you." William answered.

" Aw, I would be more _alright _if I were doing this with someone, but I suppose I could survive." She lifted her scythe up, placing it on her shoulder, with a thoughtful smile on her face.

" Okay, then. It's settled, and please use your head, and don't do anything daft. It'll be a shame if someone had to come get or assist you." William sighed, pushing his glasses back up his nose with the tip of his weapon.

Chastity growled." I'd expect you to at least try to have some more faith in your daughter rather than a sigh." Chastity snapped, her cheeks a slight tint of pink from frustration.

" I do have faith in you. There's no harm done in worrying for my child." William gripped his weapon, patting his daughter on the head with it, in an affectionate manner.

" I'm not a dog, no need to pat my head." She huffed." I'm going now." She turned walking towards the doors of the facility.

" Do, be careful Chastity." William called to his daughter.

" I will, Father!" She called back, and with a final wave, she left to attend her job, leaving William's eyes to linger where she once walked, before he pushed his glasses back up his nose with the tip of his weapon, before walking away, to continue his former actions.

* * *

Pressing the glasses further up her nose, a habit she picked up from her Father, Chastity huffed loudly, upset she had to wear a dress just to blend in with the crowd, as she followed the man who went by Ambrose, as he made his way through everyone. Nevertheless, Chastity still had her original attire on, under her dress so at least she still had the feel of them, as her dress dragged slightly on the ground.

Today was the day of Ambrose's death, and glancing down at her watch, he were to die in a few minutes. Telling by the time, and where Chastity followed him to, she knew right away that he were going to pass in an alleyway, and Chastity couldn't help but frown at the rather heinous way to pass.

_He could at least pass in a flowery meadow or something, instead of this dirty alleyway. _Chastity thought, shaking her head.

She peeked around a dumpster she hid behind, and watched as the last minute counted down to zero, and a man that hid his face and walked by Ambrose, pulled a knife from his jacket, and stabbed Ambrose in the chest. A grin started to form on Chastity's face, at the sight of the blood, decorating Ambrose's murderer's white gloves and his knife as he disposed of it in the dumpster near him, before taking Ambrose's belongings, and running off.

Chastity cheered, happy she didn't have to continue wearing the dress she wore, before tearing it off of her, literally, refreshed to be in her original attire.

Placing her scythe in her hands, she walked over to Ambrose who were just about dead already, and with the tip of her scythe, she stuck it into Ambrose's chest, it ripping through his lime green jacket and what lied underneath. Tugging on her scythe the tip dragged in his chest, making his Cinematic record play, and her eyes widened as she watched over the record.

As they continued to play, Chastity wondered if he deserved to die. _I mean, looking at his records, he weren't just robbing the rich, but he was robbing the rich and giving to the poor... Like Robin Hood. _Chastity thought, smiling at the memory of William telling her about Robin Hood from the 1300s who robbed from the rich to give to the poor who needed the things that the rich didn't.

_Even though it's wrong to steal from others, he is doing the poor individuals a favor... _Chastity thought long and hard about her decision, before she sighed. _But still, as much as I would like for him to live on, and continue what he's doing, he won't affect the world in such ways as Robin Hood once did. _Making an empty Cinematic records book come up in her hand, she caught Ambrose's records in the book, closing it, as his body slept lifelessly for the rest of eternity.

Making the book disappear, Chastity rest her scythe on her shoulder, before taking one more look at Ambrose's body, and walking away.

* * *

Walking back into the Shinigami facility, she looked around for her Father, to spot him walking towards the door of the place." Father!" She called, and he looked up to see her with the book, and he walked over to her.

" Here you are!" She handed it to him, and he grabbed it, placing it on the shelves." Why were you in such a hurry?"

" It's Grell." He sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose with the tip of his weapon." He has violated a number of regulations, in the human world."

" Oh, can I go for you? Please?" Chastity asked, giving William pouty eyes.

" Chastity..." William trailed off, scowling at his daughter.

" Please? I promise I could do it, I've always admired your job, and it would be a honor to do what you do! I promise I will be responsible with it." Chastity smiled, and William couldn't stop the smile forming on his face, at the thought of his daughter admiring what he does.

" Alright, I suppose." He handed her the book he always carried around, and Chastity squealed.

" Thank you Father! I promise I will do it exactly like you do." She bowed her head to her Father, before taking off back out of the place, for the second time that week.

* * *

As she bounced from rooftop to rooftop towards where she knew Grell were, she got more and more excited as she heard fighting noises indicating Grell was probably in a fight. Stopping momentarily, she frowned at the thought of anyone who could be fighting him. Unless it were another Shinigami sparing with him, but she doubted it.

Her eyes widened when she heard Grell's voice. " Stop please stop!" She glared at the thought of anyone beating him, and when she arrived at the final rooftop she saw Grell bruised lying on the ground, with a man's foot on his head, holding his own weapon.

" I can tell you who killed the boy's parents!" Grell pleaded, and Chastity's eyes widened at another rule Grell broke.

Grell's eyes widened at the same time as hers, as the man started Grell's chainsaw, and Chastity gripped her weapon, jumped down putting her weapon in the way of the chainsaw as it were about to come down on Grell.

The chainsaw stopped, and the man and the boy both looked over at her, with a shocked look on their face, as her head was bowed with her eyes closed.

" I apologize for interrupting." She retracted her weapon, holding the book close to her chest, the glare of her glasses reflecting off of the moonlight." Let me introduce myself." She placed her weapon on her shoulder." My name is Chastity E. Spears and I am the Daughter of the Administrator of the Grim Reaper Staffing Association, William T. Spears." She pushed her glasses up her nose, as her eyes flickered to the boy a number of feet away, and to Grell just beside her." I have come to retrieve this Reaper, here."

Grell sat up, and looked at her with a hopeful smile on his battered and bruised face." Chastity, oh Chastity."

Even though Grell was close to her, he is in fact a dimwit, and taking after her Father, she did have numerous ways to punish him for his pointless actions, and at this point she were disappointed in him, and she always had to stay mature when it came to something her Father has granted her to do. Especially something as big as this. To keep his name as Administrator of the Grim Reaper Staffing Association in good words, she needed to keep up her his attitude as bearing the name of being his daughter.

" Did you come to save m-" Chastity cut him off, by stepping on his head, pushing his head down into the pavement.

" Attention, Reaper Grell Sutcliff." She made the book her Father carried around appear, and mentally squealed at how mature she sounded. She flicked through the pages, to the rules section, recalling that Grell has broken rules." You have broken several regulations. First, you've killed people not on the To-Die-List, secondly, you've used the death scythe that has been modified without authorization," She continued her eyes scanning the pages as she read along." And finally, you've offered someone strictly classified information regarding the identity of their relative's murderer." Lifting up the heel of her shoe, she brought it down harshly on the back of Grell's head causing him to whine into the pavement.

Making the book disappear, she hopped off of Grell, and bowed towards the man who she realized is a demon." I apologize for all of the trouble this retch has caused." She gripped a card out of her jacket pocket, handing it to the demon, at the tip of her fingers, not wanting to touch him." Here. Accept my Father's card."

The demon scowled, before clutching the card with two fingers." Honestly, I'd never thought I'd see the day where I had to bow my head to demon scum, like you." The demon looked the slightest bit shocked at Chastity's insult, before smiling sheepishly." This is a disgrace to all reapers."

" Then perhaps you should keep a better eye on your Father's minions." The demon spoke, and his voice were manly and husky, and Chastity couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach, talking to someone so... attractive, despite him being a demon." So they don't trouble us." The demon tossed away her Father's card, causing her to scowl." Humans are so easily tempted, to escape from utter despair. They will grasp at any thread to save them from what happens, no matter the consequences. You should know that, Miss Chastity."

She retracted her head from a bow, and scowled deeper at the demon in front of her, not liking what he were doing to her, attempting to hide the tint of pink that tried to sneak its way onto her face.

" That's a charming little democracy. You demons capitalize on that quality more than we do." She pushed her glasses up her nose.

The demon closed his eyes, smiling." That I cannot deny."

Chastity turned to look at the boy behind her that were still shocked of it all, pushing her glasses up her nose." I can see you happen to be a detained dog. That makes you far less dangerous than the rabid mongrels running around free." Chastity raised an eyebrow, before turning, leaving Ciel to glare at the lady's back.

" Now come with me Grell, my Father would like a good word with you. We're leaving." Instead of leaving him to walk Chastity, as part of the punishment he gets from her, decided to grip his long red hair, pulling him along, as she walked towards the darkness of the alleyway." Here we are, short-handed, and you've left me with a little more overtime from my Father. He's not going to be pleased."

Staring at Chastity's back, Sebastian gripped Grell's weapon before throwing it at them, with such strength. Chastity blinked, moving her eyes to look behind her, as she lifted up two fingers, catching Grell's weapon with them, it immediately smoking, and shaking from the immediate halt. She looked behind her at the demon, who smiled brightly at her.

" I assumed, you'll want that, yes?"

" Yes, thank you." She let the weapon slide from the clutches of her fingers, making the handle of it drop onto Grell's stomach, causing him to grunt at the contact. She pushed her glasses up her nose, before looking back ahead of her." Now if you would please excuse us."

Chastity continued her walk, her grip never faltering from Grell's hair as she walked further into the darkness of the alleyway, dragging Grell behind her.

Sebastian let out a subtle sigh, with a light smile on his face, knowing what he've done to the female Shinigami, before turning on his heels to attend to his' master's lonesome.

_We would surely meet again in the future. _Sebastian smiled to himself.

* * *

**To reenact the episode exactly how it was, I had to go back and re-watch that episode from Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. **

**Yes, this was an actual episode, for those who haven't watched Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, yet or if you just don't recall this scene.**

**This was in Episode 6, if any of you wanted to go back and watch it, or just watch if you haven't. It's basically the same scene, except instead of my OC, William's daughter, being there, it was William himself so yeah.**

**But while I was watching it, I couldn't help but think how freakin' hot Sebastian is like- seriously.**

**One simply cannot watch Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler and not think Sebastian is sexy.**

**Grell really is a dimwit though, and I love how freakin' badass William and Sebastian are. **

**I would love to see a fight between them...**

**Especially shirtless, oh god yes.**

**...**

**Grell is rubbing off on me, haha.**

**So yeah, that concludes the first chapter, I had an immense amount of fun typing it, and I hope you had an immense amount of fun reading it, there's more to come so yeah. c;**

**If you like Fairy Tail, go read my Natsu/OC Fanfiction called I Will Find Out.**

**If you like Death Note, go read my Mello/OC Fanfiction called I Still Love.**

**So with that, bye!x**


	2. Chapter 2: Boredom

**Hello, everyone I'm back! In the flesh and blood, even though it's been about like- a week at the most since I updated this story, but yeah. :)**

**So, I'm happy that people like this story, and thank you for the two who has reviewed, or if there was anymore, then sorry it's been a short while.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'll see you all at the bottom. :P**

**P.S., I've been reading fan fiction where the authors have the characters say the Disclaimer, and it was funny, and I've decided to try it, so for starters..**

**Deja: Sebastian, would you? :)**

**Sebastian: Certainly. _Deja, the author of this fan fiction that you are reading, does not own the anime I came from, Black Butler that is, and she does not own me or any other characters._**

**Deja: Hey, I own Chastity.**

**Sebastian: Yes, but technically if she's William's daughter then William owns her.**

**Deja: Yeah whatever, smartass just let the reader go on.**

* * *

As Chastity walked into the facility, she let the grip on Grell's hair go, and he yelped in pain as the back of his head hit the hard floor.

" I have two feet, you know I could have walked." Grell glared and pouted up at Chastity.

" I know, but I just needed to stay professional. I'm sorry Grell." Chastity chuckled, pinching his cheek.

" That little laugh you just made tells me otherwise." Grell rolled his green eyes, getting up and brushing himself off. That's when Chastity noticed the red jacket hanging from the bend of Grell's elbows.

" Whose coat is that?" He looked down at the jacket, before grinning his shark-like teeth.

" I killed a woman, and took it off of her." Chastity just raised an eyebrow at the red-haired man, crossing her arms over her chest.

" We're Grim Reapers, not thieves, Grell." It were her turn to roll her green eyes.

" But this is a beautiful shade of red, the woman didn't deserve to wear it." Grell clutched the coat tightly to himself, almost as if someone were going to take it away.

Chastity scoffed." You talk of that shade of her jacket, but if you killed her, her blood must have been an even more beautiful shade. Nothing is more beautiful than the sight of blood." She shook her head.

" We're Grim Reapers, not deranged murderers, Chastity." Grell mocked her, and Chastity just slapped his arm with a hint of a smile on her face." Besides, what's so spectacular about blood, anyways? I understand it's red, but I would think even myself would bash over it like you do." Grell frowned.

" Blood is beautiful. The feel and sight of it." Chastity grinned, thinking of the last time she felt the thickness of blood coating her fingers.

" Is that why you wear white? That plain old color, because when you reap, you like the blood to splash on you...?" Grell stared oddly at Chastity.

" Well, yeah exactly. White is a perfect color to have blood decorating it."

" But.. why?" Grell frowned deeper, as William approached them.

" Well, don't you know? Blood appears more beautifully on white attire." She winked at Grell thoughtfully, leaving him to think of what she spoke.

When William have reached the two, he smacked Grell in the head, causing him to gasp." You've broken a number of regulations, Grell. So, I think a smack upside the head could be a nice punishment, from me, for I can see Chastity has already gave you punishment enough." William spoke, taking in the the bruises Grell had.

" Oh, William you know I love a good punishment. Smack me again!~" Grell bent over a near table, wagging his bum at William. Chastity just giggled behind her hand at Grell's cheekiness.

She laughed loudly after that, when instead of his smacking his bum, William gripped Grell's hair pulling his head up, and before Grell could make a remark towards the sexual yet rough action, William gave him a good hit to the head, knocking him out, much to his own displeasure.

" Such an ignorant person." William sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose with the tip of his weapon." I'll be taking this." He took Grell's weapon, and handed it to Chastity." Be a good girl, and take this down to my office please, Chastity, and when you get back, I would like my book to be in my clutches."

" Yes, sir!" She saluted her Father, and took off towards his office, placing Grell's weapon in the corner of the room, before finding his Father in the same position he was when she took off.

" Here you are." She made his book appear, before handing it to him.

" Thank you. I don't have anything for you to do at the moment. Do as you please, until I can find something for you." William bowed to his daughter, before taking off.

She grinned, looking at her Father's back, before taking off down the halls in the facility, looking in the windows of rooms she passed.

She stopped suddenly, when she saw one room, filled with Shinigamis and she immediately thought they were new recruits. A man she didn't recognize were in there, along with another, too.

Pressing her nose closer to the glass, she watched the class as they were instructed and taught how to be a proper Grim Reaper. Growing bored after awhile, she took off walking around the facility, watching as other Grim Reapers chatted, or looked through the book on the shelves that held humans' Cenematic records, something she saw everyday.

She frowned to herself, thinking of what she could do. She wanted to have fun, but there wasn't anyone around who could satisfy her needs for fun. Looking over to where she came from, Grell were still knocked out, and Chastity was positive her Father had better things to do than have fun.

Letting out a sigh, she leaned her head against a stack of books, looking up at the bright lights of the ceiling. _How am I supposed to ' Do as I please ', when I can't find anything to do?'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

" How the hell did I end up here..." Chastity mumbled, taking in the sights around her.

She was in the middle of a walk way that were made of grey concrete that could have been mistaken for blocks, and buildings ran along the sides of it. Shops, Florists, Photographers, Undertaker. Her eye twitched at the remembrance of the guy, his loud laugh always interrupting her train of thought. Chastity always wondered why he laughed so much, and why its so easy to make him laugh. _He could probably laugh just by staring at a brick wall..._ She trailed off in her mind, before sweat-dropping. _I wouldn't be surprised._

There were people walking along the path she stood along, peacefully, but rather loudly. Women in their dresses and hats, their gloved fingers and umbrella, despite the hardly windy weather. Men laughing alongside other men, their pockets most likely stuffed with money. She glared to nothing, when she heard whispers, and she knew right away that they were about her.

" Why is she wearing trousers? Only men wear trousers."

" How improper for a lady."

" If this were a village, and if it were up to me, I would have her shunned for wearing trousers."

Hearing the agreements, Chastity whipped around and gave a nasty glare to the elderly women who cowered back in fear." Why don't you old hags shut your traps before I shut it for you." Chastity growled.

The women looked at Chastity in horror, as to why she would ever threaten the elderly, but they just walked off, holding their tongues until they were out of Chastity's hearing range.

Quirking an eyebrow irritably at the elderly women's backs, Chastity turned only to bump hard against a chest." Watch where you're goi-" She looked up only to widen her eyes at a pair of crimson red ones.

" My apologies, fair maiden." The demon winked at Chastity as he passed by her, the same boy alongside him, and she just grumbled ignoring the light blush that fanned across her cheeks, wishing she wouldn't pass by them again.

She frowned suddenly." Hold on!" She called for them.

The boy turned around, slightly glaring at Chastity, meanwhile the butler gave her a smile.

" Anything you need?" The demon asked. She looked away, with false disgust on her face.

" What is your name?"

" Sebastian Michaelis." He bowed to her.

" Your real name, not your alias." She crossed her arms over her chest.

" My real name... is Sebastian Michaelis." He smiled, subtly.

" Your name before you signed a contract with this boy." She stated, starting to get irked with the demon.

" Oh that? I was nameless." He closed his eyes, his smile growing bigger by the second." Why would you like to know of my name, Fair Maiden?"

_I'm not a ' fair maiden '. I wish this demon could stop with his tedious games._

" I don't know. I could just tell we would be seeing each other a lot more than I would like, so why not know your name?" She grumbled, avoiding his eyes.

" Alright then, and your name is Cassidy, am I correct?" Sebastian toyed with her.

" It's Chastity..." She growled.

" My apologies. Now if you would please excuse us, we need to get going." Bowing to her, Sebastian turned on his heels." Come along, young master. I hope you haven't forgotten what we need to do today."

" I haven't." The young boy replied, letting his eyes linger on Chastity once more, before following the demon butler.

Twitching an eye in annoyance, Chastity cursed herself for the heat washing her cheeks, for she knew she didn't have to run a finger over her face to know she were blushing. _I don't like that demon's way of doing things._ She huffed, turning the other way, before stalking towards any place her footsteps would take her, to prove herself an unknown point.

* * *

_And of course, I would end up back here._ She thought to herself, sighing as she headed back into the doors of the facility. She looked around to see if Grell has woken up, and she gasped, happy he was.

He were arguing with her Father, as he looked ticked, and she skipped back over to them, curious as to what was going on.

" You both are too old to be bickering like little children." Chastity scolded them both.

" Chastity, darling, do you think it's fair for William to give me these scissors as a death scythe?!" Grell asked her, holding up tiny scissors that looked like even his own fingers had trouble fitting into them.

Chastity snorted." Father, why would you give Grell those tiny scissors? You could have at least given him a wooden sword, or a frying pan, not those scissors."

" W-Well, now that I think of it, I would rather have these scissors than a wooden sword... or a frying pan." Grell grumbled, playing with a tiny strand of his bright red hair.

" I gave him those scissors, because of the regulations he has so carelessly broken, in the human world. Would you perhaps prefer nothing over those scissors, Grell?"

Said reaper, widened his green eyes, before shaking his head frantically." N-No, these are fine." He pouted, snapping the minuscule scissors together.

" Alright, then it's settled. This argument is over. Grell, you may go back to the human realm, or just do as you like, for your punishment is over." William turned towards his daughter." Chastity, please keep a close on Grell." Bowing, William turned on his heels, trotting back to his office, most likely.

" Why do you have to watch me, I'm older than you!" Grell exclaimed, pouting." William is so mean. But I can't possibly complain, I love the feisty type!~" Grell started to bash over William, meanwhile Chastity smile, shaking her head at his behavior.

" Would you like to take a job, Chastity?" Grell asked her, when he was done with his pervertedness.

" No. I'm not exactly in the mood for one, and my Father doesn't have one for me at the moment. You can take one if you like, though. As you have said, you're older than me, so why should I watch you? You're a grown man, and I'm a teenager, do as you please."

" But, William wouldn't be happy, you know that." Grell crossed his arms over his chest, snapping the scissors together, unconsciously.

" Yes, but it's still unfair to you." Grell stared at her, before nodding slowly.

" Thank you." He turned on his heels walking off, leaving Chastity to her lonesome.

* * *

**Alright, alright. Thank you for the 2 reviews, and 3 favorites and 3 follows on this story, for the first chapter. Yes, it's not much, but I'm seriously not complaining. I could have got jack diddly, ( Meaning nothing ), on this for the first chapter, so I'm actually happy. Not one ounce of disappointment in my body. :P**

**So yes, I hope you liked this chapter.**

**I'm sorry that it's so short, I just needed to hurry and finish this chapter, so I can work on chapter 2 of my Fairy Tail fan fiction, so after that, I can move on to Chapter 2 of my Death Note fan fiction, so yeah.**

**So once again, thank you so much, leave a review if you did enjoy it, it will make my day, and thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows, they're a huge inspiration.**

**If you like Fairy Tail, go read my Natsu/Oc Fanfiction.**

**If you like Death Note, go read my Mello/Oc Fanfiction.**

**I'm on a current character high on Luffy, from One Piece, so if any of you know good Luffy stories, please do message me some, if you can. :)**

**So with this, happy birthday to my mother, and bye, bye!x**


End file.
